


revenge is a dish best served cold

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Where Steve puts Tony and Bucky in a mission together to make their relationship better and they just know it'll backfire.





	revenge is a dish best served cold

**Author's Note:**

> i've rewritten this two times.
> 
> prompt of today: outdoors, woods, parks, gardens. i didn't knew how to write it, so i've decided to take the implying-nsfw aspect out of it and put the nsfw discussion on it.

“Would you fuck someone here?”

Tony and Bucky are trying to find the forest cabin. Which would be hard enough _just_ because of the trees, but it’s even harder with the rain and the mud.

“Ew,” Bucky frowns in his direction. “maybe.”

“Wouldn’t it anger the spirits this place must have, though?”

“You started it,” Bucky replies. “and spirits don’t exist.”

“If heroes do, why not spirits?”

Maybe it’s strange to discuss sex in a forest, but it’s their day off, so they’re free to do whatever they want.

Steve would regret pairing them for this mission. Oh, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> tony: this week on buzzfeed unsolved--  
> bucky: the bizarre resurrection of Captain America


End file.
